


I Knew Letting You Go Shopping With My Mother Was A Mistake

by Fanty_Writes



Series: A Life All Our Own [Omegaverse AU] [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Kageyama gives birth okay, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Pregnancy, implied birth, it's not graphic but it's there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanty_Writes/pseuds/Fanty_Writes
Summary: “Hello mom, did you need anything?”His mom’s voice rang through excitedly, “Hi sweetie, great news!”Tsukishima hummed looking mildly bored, as he brought the last bite of his cake to his mouth, “What is it?”“Tobio just went into labor!”





	I Knew Letting You Go Shopping With My Mother Was A Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!!! So another installment to the omegaverse universe I have with [crackparingprincess](http://crackpairingprincess.tumblr.com/)!!!!
> 
> Since she was posting a fic for this universe in honor of father's day, I figured I'd join her and post the fic about the day TsukiKage became dads themselves. This has been sitting in my wips for a while now and what other perfect time to hammer it out ^_^.
> 
> Hope all of you enjoy and thank you Liza for betaing like always!

Tsukishima stared off into space disinterestedly as he played with the frosting decorating his slice of strawberry shortcake. He sighed, he was sitting at a small café with Akiteru, having some “brotherly bonding time” as his mom liked to put it.

Don’t get him wrong, it wasn’t bad or anything. He loved his brother and they were on much better terms now that talking over the phone and hanging out had become a regular thing when they were both home. The issue was that he would much rather be with his omega.

He and Kageyama had returned home for the break, both staying at the Tsukishima residence since Kageyama was still banned from returning to his own home.

Kageyama’s parents still hadn’t forgiven the omega for letting himself get pregnant at such a young age. Apparently disowning Kageyama was the correct and proper way to handle the situation to ensure he learned his lesson.  Furious couldn’t even begin to cover what Tsukishima felt towards Kageyama’s parents. Thankfully, his own family was more receptive, excited even, and had welcomed Kageyama with open arms.

When Tsukishima had first brought up the idea of them staying with his parents for the break Kageyama refused. He told the alpha he didn’t want to impose more than he already had and that it would be good for him to have alone time with his parents and brother.

Tsukishima simply rolled his eyes reminding Kageyama that he, as his mom stated when she found out about the pregnancy, was now a part of their family and would be welcomed no matter what. Not to mention his mother would have lectured his ear off if the thought of leaving Kageyama behind had even crossed his mind. Not that it would have happened either way, like hell he would leave his pregnant omega alone in Tokyo. Especially when he was in his last month of the pregnancy. Eventually Kageyama had given in.

And now here he was, back home spending quality time with his brother, a caramel latte, and a slice of strawberry shortcake. If it weren’t for the fact his mom had stolen Kageyama away to go shopping for the pup, claiming it as “mother/son-in-law bonding time”, he would be at home curled up against the omega and running his hand along his boyfriend’s swollen abdomen. At least the strawberry shortcake was a half decent compensation.

He sighed again, staring into his cup. His eyes shot up to Akiteru when he heard the older man’s muffled laughter.

Akiteru smiled, leaning back in his chair and taking a sip from his coffee.

“Miss him already?”

Tsukishima clicked his tongue, digging his fork into his cake rather forcefully, “Shut up.”

The older alpha didn’t miss the light blush dusting the younger’s cheeks. It was cute. It was nice knowing Kei had developed such feelings for Kageyama.

“So how have you and Kageyama-kun been holding up the past few months?”

Tsukishima let out a tired groan, “We’ve been managing somehow. I’m doing fine with my classes, but Tobio still struggles.”

Akiteru hummed around a bite of his cinnamon roll, “Have you been tutoring him?”

Tsukishima nodded “I help where I can after classes and work. He goes to the tutoring center and sometimes some old senpais come around to visit when they have the time.”

Akiteru smiled fondly at him, “Is it the one that’s also pregnant?”

Tsukishima took another bite of his cake humming around his fork, “Yeah, there’s also one of Tobio’s old senpais that has a 2 year old son that tags along too.”

Akiteru finished up the last of his dessert, washing down the sweetness with his coffee. “That’s good to hear. I’m glad you two have a support system over in Tokyo. It’s even better knowing your pup is going to have a few playmates to run around with. That’s pretty exciting!”

Tsukishima ate around the strawberry saving it for last, as he continued the conversation with his brother.

“Yeah, it really helps. We know quite a few people who attend the surrounding universities, actually. More than a few already offered help too.”

Tsukishima could feel a vibration in his pocket. He reached for his phone noticing it was his mom calling. He unlocked it, wondering what she could want.

“Hello mom, did you need anything?”

His mom’s voice rang through excitedly, “Hi sweetie, great news!”

Tsukishima hummed looking mildly bored, as he brought the last bite of his cake to his mouth, “What is it?”

“Tobio just went into labor!”

Tsukishima froze, eyes going wide. The fork clattered back down onto the plate with his dessert. Akiteru looked just as bewildered as he wondered what would cause his normally stoic brother to drop his favorite food.

“Hello? Kei?”

Tsukishima took a moment to shake off the shock before recollecting himself and taking a deep breath. He spoke calmly, his composure betraying how worried he truly was.

“Mom where are you two? Please say a hospital.”

Tsukishima heard his mother laugh from the other end, “Oh no, not yet. Tobio’s water broke while we were looking at onesies. We’re at the check out now getting the last things we’ll need. We found a few I know you’ll love! It’s got dinosaurs. They’re really cute.”

Kei stared into nothing, horrified to the core of his being for his pup and boyfriend. He could feel his heart beat faster and his hands getting clammy.

Akiteru now looked mildly concerned with the way his brother was acting. Most people would think Tsukishima was unaffected by whatever news he heard, but Akiteru knew his little brother. He could tell he was more distressed than he let on from the subtle change in his scent alone.

Tsukishima spoke slow and controlled, still trying to keep a handle on himself and the situation, but it was difficult to do that when he was so far from the person about to deliver his pup.

“Mom, shouldn’t you be more worried about getting my omega to the hospital instead of buying onesies?”

Akiteru quirked an eyebrow and sat back watching with subtle amusement. He was now understanding the situation.

His mom hummed, “We’ll head right over after we pay. Here, want to talk to him?”

Tsukishima heard rustling before Kageyama’s familiar voice came on the line.

“Hi Kei.”

The alpha pinched the bridge of his nose, his glasses pushing up on his face. He took a breath, at least Tobio sounded okay.

“How are you feeling, King?”

Kageyama hummed speaking too calmly for someone whose water just broke. “Okay, a bit uncomfortable, wet...the contractions are painful.”

Tsukishima tried to relax. Keyword: tried.

“Okay. Now King. Shouldn’t you, I don’t know, be rushing to a hospital to deliver our pup Bakageyama?!”

Akiteru piped up from his end of the table. “Kei, play nice.”

Tsukishima shot him a glare, hearing Kageyama huff on the other end. If it weren’t for the current situation he would think it was cute.

“Your mom said we should still make it in time before the contractions get more frequent and I pop out the pup.”

Tsukishima let out an annoyed groan. He could not believe the omegas in his life. He knew his mother could be on the eccentric side like the rest of his family, and Kageyama wasn’t the sharpest tool in the shed but _seriously_? Was no one aware of the fact that his pup was on the way and the person delivering it was _nowhere near a hospital?_ The last thing he wanted was his pup to be born in the middle of a store, or worse, his mom’s car.

Tsukishima ran a hand through his short hair, trying to reason with his boyfriend, “Tobio I think getting you to a hospital should be the priority instead of a few onesies and toys you found. We can always go back and get them.”

“We’re already here and we spent a lot of time selecting them, so we’re paying for them.”  Tsukishima could almost hear the eyeroll. “We’ll make it on time so sto-”

All Tsukishima could hear was a pained grunt then a whine, which had him shooting up out of his chair. His instincts were flaring telling him he needed to get to his omega as fast as possible. He needed to comfort him, he needed to be there with Tobio, with their pup, he needed to make sure they were okay.

His mom’s voice filtered over the line, “Alright then, bye sweetie, we’ll see you at the hospital. Love you.”

Tsukishima could hear a faint “Bye Kei.” from Kageyama before the line went dead and he was left staring at his phone screen showing that the call had ended.

Tsukishima pushed his chair out, making a beeline for the door. He needed to make it to the hospital as soon as he could.

Akiteru called out from behind him, “Where are you going?”

Tsukishima growled, “The hospital, where else! Apparently, I’m the only one who cares about the safety of this pup!”

Akiteru sat there sipping at his coffee as Tsukishima walked out the café. He looked to the abandoned cake, picking up the strawberry, no sense in letting it go to waste. He finished the rest of his coffee as the door opened and the little bell rang.

“I need a ride.”

Akiteru hummed getting up from his seat, “On it.”

They quickly got into Akiteru’s car and made their way to the hospital. The car ride was so agonizingly slow. He could easily categorize this as the longest car ride of his life despite the fact the hospital was only 20 minutes away from their current location. Akiteru even had to pull him back in when he decided the car ahead of him was taking too long to hit the gas when the light turned green. His instincts were flaring and he just needed to get to his omega and arriving pup as soon as he could. He needed to make sure Kageyama was safe.

When they reached the hospital, Tsukishima practically flew out of Akiteru’s car when he stopped at the entrance. He walked briskly to the delivery ward and quickly found the receptionist. The words weren’t out of his mouth fast enough.

“I’m here for Kageyama Tobio, which room is he in? I’m the father.”

The receptionist typed away. The clacking of the keyboards only managed to put Tsukishima on edge.  He stared blankly at him just waiting to get the room number.

He raised an eyebrow when he noticed the beta on the other side make a face.

“I apologize, but it seems we don’t have someone with that name checked in yet.”

Tsukishima stood there in silence. Kageyama wasn’t there yet. He could hear his heartbeat between his ears much louder now, staring blankly at the receptionist. His alpha side wanted to growl and request she check again but before he could do just that he heard a familiar voice chime clearly through the waiting area.

“Hi, sweetheart! Are you checking Tobio in already?”

Tsukishima’s head whipped to the entrance. He found his mom waving at him with Akiteru pushing Kageyama in on a wheelchair, the omega happily sipping away at a milkshake.

Tsukishima couldn’t help but glare at his family. He was frantic while they were all too calm for all this.

He continued glaring looking down at Kageyama once they were in front of him. Kageyama stared back blankly as Tsukishima gives him a flat look.

“You stopped for milkshakes.”

Kageyama simply hummed around his straw and nodded. His mother patted his shoulders as she walked past him to the receptionist, “Sorry sweetheart, we would have gotten you one too, but we were in a bit of a rush.”

Tsukishima stared at his mom, annoyed, before returning to Kageyama. “And because you were in such a rush, I would have expected you in a room by now.”

Kageyama rolled his eyes and huffed at Tsukishima, “And you’re not the one pushing a volleyball out of your body. I am having my milkshake before I have to sit through hell for the next couple of hours.”

Before the alpha could get a word in, Kageyama groaned again holding a hand over his large stomach, nearly crushing the cup in his hand. It had Tsukishima standing at attention and kneeling to check on his boyfriend. He instantly went for his hand, holding it tight.

“Are you okay? What do you need?”

Kageyama snapped at him, “Your pup wants out and is kicking at all my organs, of course I’m not okay! I just want it out!”

Kageyama returned to angrily sucking up what was left of his shake. He frowned at the cup as if it offended him once it ran out.

Tsukishima shook his head at his boyfriend, but he smiled fondly anyway. At least Kageyama still had enough energy to snap back.

Tsukishima looked back up when he heard his mother giggle above them, “You two are cute together. And Kei, sweetheart, that is the last question you ask someone going into labor. Nearly cost your dad his hand, both times.”

Tsukishima paled. He wasn’t expecting that last comment. Akiteru laughed behind him and he still couldn’t understand how they could be so calm about this. Well, at the very least they were in a hospital with doctors and nurses at the ready, so he figured he could try to relax a little. He only stood up when a nurse came around to guide them to their room.

Now that he was together with Kageyama again, he found himself unwilling to leave his side for a second. He walked next to the wheelchair as Akiteru pushed, hand in hand with the raven as the nurse guided them to a room. Once Kageyama got settled in, Akiteru left to arrange Kageyama’s overnight bag.

It wasn’t too long before a doctor checked on Kageyama to see how far along he was. It would take a good while before Kageyama was fully dilated, so they still had some time.

Once the doctor left, Tsukishima sat himself at the edge of the bed, letting Kageyama rest his head on his side while they waited. He ran his fingers through silky black hair. Now that he could stop and think, he began to feel nervous.

The reality began to settle in. This was really happening. They were having a pup. In a couple of hours, Tsukishima would finally meet his son. He’d be a father.

Some of his insecurities began to resurface. Would they really be able to make it? They were still only first year college students. So far they’ve survived in Tokyo while going to school, but that was just him and Kageyama. They had settled into a routine with just the two of them.

Of course they set up a small space in their bedroom for the crib and playpen. They even learned that their school provided free day care services for students and employees that was offered by the education and child development department.

They had a plan set, but now that he was thinking about putting it into action, he was wondering if they could really make it. They still didn’t know how much maintenance the pup would actually be. He knew he had a support system all set up with their senpais and packmates offering to help where they could. Even his mom was going to stay with them while Kageyama recovered and got himself readjusted.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Kageyama’s hand wrap around his, “You’re panicking more than I am, and I’m the one who’s having the baby, Kei.”

Tsukishima let out a deep sigh. He pinched the bridge of his nose, already feeling tired.

“Sorry I was just thinking about what we’ll do when he’s here.”

Kageyama hummed, rubbing his face into Tsukishima’s side. “We’ll be fine. We already have most everything set up.”

Tsukishima moved closer, the contact helping him relax a little.

“But we still don’t know just how much work he’ll be. Planning is different from the actual thing, Tobio.”

Kageyama hissed in pain as another contraction hit. He squeezed Tsukishima’s hands tightly as he worked through the pain. Tsukishima rubbed his back, whispering soothing words. Kageyama was breathing heavily, throwing his head back as another one came only moments after.

The omega groaned, “We’ll figure it out when we get to it. For now get the fucking doctor.” Kageyama gripped at the sheets, his toes curling with the pain. “God! Fuck, he wants out!”

Tsukishima sprang to his feet immediately going to the call button. The nurse walked in and quickly walked back out to get the doctor. Tsukishima stayed by Kageyama’s side the entire time, staying close and whispering encouraging words to him.

The fact that his omega needed his support and nearly crushed his hand during the delivery was what he needed to push all the doubts to the back of his mind.

The delivery went well, with no complications. Before he knew it, Tsukishima was greeted with a loud, piercing wail. The grip on his hand loosened. He looked down at his panting mate, then leaned down to kiss his sweaty forehead.

“You did so well, Tobio. You were perfect.”

He looked back up, now noticing the nurse holding a small bundle wrapped in blankets. He stood straighter as she approached. She smiled wide at him, gingerly handing him the bundle.

“Congratulations. It’s a healthy boy!”

He cradled his son in his arms carefully as if any wrong move would break him. He was speechless as he looked down and was greeted by a tuft of blonde hair, and a pair of sapphire eyes blinking back up at him.

Tsukishima’s mouth pulled into a smile. He had to bite down on his lips to keep them from quivering. This was his son. His and Kageyama’s son. He traced the baby’s features, finding both his and Kageyama’s mixed in. Tsukishima’s blonde hair, Kageyama’s blue eyes, Tsukishima’s nose. His eyes felt moist as he chuckled, even Kageyama’s frown was there.

He walked over to Kageyama, settling on the edge of the bed again. He looked down at his tired boyfriend and smiled. Gently, ever so carefully, he shuffled his son enough so that Kageyama could get a good look at him.

Tsukishima kept his eyes on Kageyama. He watched as a smile spread across his tired omega’s face, eyes getting watery just like his own. He recorded every little change in Kageyama’s expression as he examined _their_ son.

Kageyama reached out to stroke the chubby cheek, “H-hello. I’m your dad.” He smiled, “Welcome to the world, Kyouki.”

Tsukishima passed the baby to Kageyama. He smiled warmly, watching his omega gaze down so lovingly at their pup. All his worries ebbed away slowly now that their son was there, safe in their arms. The happiness overshadowed all those insecurities. They would be fine.

He’d do everything in his power to make sure both Kyouki and Kageyama were safe and happy. It wouldn’t be perfect, he knew that. But these were the two most important people in the world to him, they were what he was working so hard for. He would do anything for them.

Tsukishima reached a finger out to Kyouki, marveling at how quickly his pup latched onto it. He smiled gently. “Welcome, Kyouki.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr: [ Fantasmical-Fantasy ](http://fantasmical-fantasy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
